True Love Above All
by VaLkErIe1234
Summary: After the Great Thaw, a mysterious man washes up to shore. He was helped the Snow Queen and has put a shine to her. But to make things worse, the man has secrets, secrets that he knew and yet to be, secrets that can save or destroy the entire world. With the Amulet in his hands, can he and his old and new-found friends stop Darkness from rising yet again? Elsa X OC, First-time.
1. Introduction

**Hi guys, this is my first time so DONT BE judgemental.**

* * *

Even before the Great Thawing, There was a long and old legend about an Amulet, which they say that "It has the power that no one can imagine,

powers greater than man. But with the blood from an Act of True Love mat be given immortality and the powers of the unknown."

Only a few men came across this amulet but due to its power, they all died.

Years after the last expedition, a boy with great curiosity found this amulet in a river.

This is where his adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Tragedy at Sea

15 years later...

After receiving an order to go back in open seas, captain Jack of the ship, the Oracle, proceeded with their mission.

When suddenly, at the open sea, formed a whirlpool. Knowing this, he redirects his ship to avoid being sucked into it.

Then a sailor yelled..

"PIRATES! PIRATES CAPTAIN."

Upon hearing this, he called his first mate. A young man about 21. With black hair and brown-hazel eyes.

He was wearing blue coat with a white shirt and a brown leather pants and a pair of shoes. He has two swords, one on each of his waist.

He has a satchel which he hold on always.

* * *

When he came to the side of the captain.

"How the hell did a whirlpool form so fast, that's nearly impossible." He said

The captain gave him a stern look, saying-

"That only mean one thing, an evil presence is upon us." He then looked at the pirates." And thats not all, we have some pirate scums on our tails. And it seems like they are after something."

He then directed his eyes on the young man's satchel. The young man looked where the captain's eyes were and said-

"Well, we need to have a plan."

"Already have, just hold." the captain said while turning the wheel around causing the ship to change course. To the whirlpool.

After realizing what the captain was doing, he then gasp, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"My plan." answered the captain while winking at the young man.

"He must have lost it." thought the young man while preparing for anything to happen.

When they entered the whirlpool, which the pirates came behind, the captain looked back and see if the pirates chased, which they did.

"Uncle, please. Lets just get out of this whirlpool now." ordered the young man but with a worried tone.

"Dont worry, that ways just phase 1 of my plan. I promise you, you will be fine." said the captain with a come tone.

"Then what's your plan then? I want to hear it righ-." he could't finish his sentence when he looked at the course of the ship, which is about to ram through the pirate's ship.

"Please tell me that we will not ram the pirate ship, please."

"The hell we are." responded by the captain while chuckling.

I shock, the young man just stood there when a rolling barrel hit his feet.

"Ugh- damn barrel. Captain, you dont need to do this, we all can come out of here in one piece. Please just listen to me."plead the young man.

The captain just only look at him while tears running through his cheeks. "It was nice sailing with you, your father would be so proud of you."

He then turned and rub his eyes. Meanwhile, the young man was speechless with only a confused face on him.

When he finished directing the wheel to the pirate ship, he then gave the young man a glance and said.

"Please hold that barrel for old uncle Jacky."

The young man did so. And Jack let go of the wheel.

The young man realized what the captain did and only said 4 words with a sarcasm tone-

"Uncle, you crazy bastard." the only thing he saw was a smile from him then everything goes black.

* * *

After a minute or so, the young man arose from the water holding the barrel which hit his leg a while ago.

When he gain consciousness, he then look at his surrounding then found what he was looking for, his satchel but he only have one sword on him. The other one must been lost in the whirlpool.

That sword was not an ordinary sword, it is made of a special metal, the 'Arominum'. His uncle Jack, made him those so he can be trained tto fight. Some rumors say that this kind of metal was used by elves. It is very strong but very light also.

He then rest on the flouting barrel. "What a smart move Jack." he thought realizing the reason Jack gave him a barrel.

He still confused of what Jack said to him. 'Your father would be so proud of you.' these words still haunts his mind.

After two hours of drifting, he finally reach land. With his remaining strength, he pulled himself to shore where he planned to stay until someone see him. It might take hours until some-

"Hey, there's someone there." Well that was fast. The voice was a female's.

The young man only opened his eyes a little bit just to see who saw him. His vision was still blurred but he can see the girl, which is a blonde, running towards him. Some men followed her. When she came closer, the young man can see her pretty face.

Then he blacked out again.

* * *

**So, how was that. Some of the 'Ideas' are from Legion's Story.**

**To Legion, Thank you for you ideas and letting me be inspired from them.**

**Sorry for some wrong grammars, typos and etc.**

**This my first book and the first chapter of it.**

**So yeah, I would love to see some reviews.**

**Thank you for reading. :D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Snow Queen

**Hey guys, chapter 2 is up. Please review if there is something wrong.**

**So enjoy. :D**

* * *

Moments later, the young man found himself inside a big room with beautiful decorations.

With a blurred vision, he can see the blonde woman, talking to a plump man. He can hear them saying,

"I dont think this is a very much as a good idea, your majesty." the plump man said to the blonde.

"I know the risk that I'm taking, Kai. As queen, I would help anyone who needs help." she said

"But your majesty-" he's word was cut of when a loud grunt surprised him. It came from the young man.

While they were talking, the young man tried to sit up when he feels a sore from his stomach. So he grunts a bit.

The plump man helped him to seat up. "You can go now, Kai." the queen said.

The plump man did so, which left our protagonist and the blonde woman alone.

There was a short awkward moment, when the queen spoke-

"So finally, your awake. We were waiting for you."

"Where am I ?" the young man asked.

The blonde woman explained that he is in Arendelle, and that she is the famous 'Snow Queen'.

The young man tried to at least bow to the queen but- "Please no, you need to rest"

0.o . With a confused face, the young man only stared on the queen. 'A queen not wanting me to bow to her.' He thought.

The queen just only smiled while waiting for an answer. When she realize that the young man has nothing left to say, she then said.

"So, whats your name?"

"M-my name?"

"Yes, yours."

The young man thought for a minute, 'Do I really have to tell her my name?'

After a minute of debating, " M-my name is Zackeus."

'Zackeus?!' the queen thought, 'I swear that I have heard that name'

"But you can call me Zack if you want" the young man said

The queen still in thinking of where did she heard this name.

Well for Zack, with his great ability to read peoples faces said,

"Yes? Do you have any questions Elsa, ugh, I mean your majesty."

Making up her mind, "Oh, no, Elsa is fine. Just call me that."

"Are you going to ask me why is my name is quite well known in some regions?'

"Yes, how did you-"

"I am really good at reading faces."

"Yes, of course. Well why?"

"My job is quite responsible by that."

"Why? What is your job?"

The young man think for a minute, choosing his words carefully.

"I-I'm a-a, a peace negotiator."

"A what?" Elsa asked

"Well you see Elsa, that, I negotiate with the costumer. I talk to them if what is there needs and they pay me if I solved their problem."

"So your like a problem solver. And thats your job?"

"Yes."

Elsa thought for a minute then said.

"Well I think your hungry. So heres an apple." while handling him an apple.

"Thank you, Elsa. An apple is one of my favorite food."

Hearing this, Elsa only smiled while leaving the room.

Zack quickly look around, he was looking for his satchel and sword which was no where to be seen.

"Oh crap." He said while taking a bite from his apple.

He then thinks for a brilliant plan.

* * *

About an hour of sleeping and resting, there was a loud knocking on the door of the room.

These knocks were loud enough to wake him up, he then said- "Come in."

The door immediately opened revealing a red-haired girl about 18 carrying men's clothes.

"Hi there, my name is Princess Anna but you can call me only Anna.

'Princess Anna, Elsa's sister' he thought before he could speak.

"Oh, hello there Anna, uhm, do you need something?"

Anna was still staring at him, 'Elsa was right, he is quite hot, wait what?' she thought

"Oh uhg, here are some clothes for you, I'll just wait outside" she said while leaving the clothes on the table.

She then leaves the room. Leaving him alone to change his clothes.

After 10 minutes, he came out of the room. He can hear Anna's voice talking to someone.

He came towards Anna, when he saw whom she was talking with-

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." said which seems like a talking snowman.

"What the-" before he could finish his sentence, the snowman hugged him.

'Even though he is made of ice, his hug is warm.' Zack thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, queen Elsa was walking in the hallway when she saw the group. She ran to see what is happening.

When she came, she saw Olaf hugging our protagonist. She then saw he's confused face and said-

"Well that's enough Olaf, our guest is surely have enough."

Olaf release Zack, blushing- wait what? blushing? how would a snowman blush?

Well, lets go back to the story.

"It's ok, but how did he, you know, TALK?"

Elsa explained that she made him while in the north mountains.

The young man was a little surprise that the queen can do something like that.

"So, Zack, how did you got here?" Anna asked

"Uhm, well you see. There was a whirlpool then we were sucked in. I think that I'm the only survivor."

Elsa, facing him with a sad face said- "Zack, I'm so sorry for the lost of you friends."

"Its ok. Elsa, did you took care of my stuff, right?"

"Yes, I'll just get it in my quarters"

'Wait, in her chambers. Oh great' Zack thought. 'What could I do? If she saw it, She may take it from me.'

"Oh, alright. Thanks"

Moments later, She returned with his satchel. He quickly took it from her.

She was surprise of his behavior, Zack saw her face and said-

"Uhm, your majesty, I have some of my personal documents here that I would be really embarrassed if you see it"

"Its ok Zack, and just like I said just call me Elsa." she replied with a smile.

He smiled back. A moment of awkwardness came, Anna notice this so-

"Hey Zack, do you know Kristoff? I'm seeing him in town, you can join me so I can give you a tour in Arendelle."

"Thank you Princ- oh I mean Anna." Zack smiled to her.

"Oh Elsa, you should come with us." Anna said to her sister

"I would be happy to." Elsa replied with a smile in her face but looking at Zack which made him look at the ceiling.

The three left the hallway.

...

..

.

"Hey Anna, I want to come too. Hey wait- ooooh a butterfly." Olaf said while chasing the butterfly out of the castle.

* * *

**Heya, I hope you like it. I was hoping to make chapter 3 a lot more action-packed. **

**Thank you for reading my little story, If you like it, please fave it and follow me. If not, let me know why.**

**Ok, hope you like it. :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Mercenaries at the Harbor

**I know that Chapter 2 is a little boring but I will make it up to you all, I will make chapter 3 a little more exciting, action-packed.**

**the first stanza is just a little memory from our protagonist, you'll read about his buddy Chambers later of the story.**

* * *

_"Zack, come here for a minute."_

_"What is it, Chambers?" asked a confident, black-haired young man_

_"Did you here about Tamberas?" said his friend, taller than him and has a brown hair_

_"What about it?"_

_"Well you know that we have some of the clients there right, do you think if the kingdom falls, so does our work?"_

_"I don't think so, hey can you hold this for me?" the young man said while handling his friend a rope._

_"Hey, we do this fast and clear. OK?"_

_"Yes of course, its like you don't trust me anymore" the young man said with an ironic tone_

_"It's not like that you know that Jesable is pregnant and I'm going to have kids and-"_

_"You will be alright, I'm sure your going to make it to her laboring." he said with a confident voice._

_"OK mates, Zack, Chambers, I want that girl on the ship by midnight. If anything goes wrong, blow the horns." Said a rather grumpy Captain Jack.  
"Dont worry uncle, we do this all the time ." answered the young man. While lowering the rope. Before he could start to climb down...  
"Hey Zack, good job by the way you sweet talk the client." Captain Jack said while giving him a quick smile.  
Zack only smiled back and hold his amulet before he climb down of the building with his partner.  
"Good luck, Zack. May that amulet help you once more." said Captain Jack after his nephew got of the building._

* * *

"So, are you good at it?" asked Anna to Zack while walking out of the castle, which made him confused of her question.

"I beg your pardon."

"I said, are you good at your job?" she replied.

"Uhm, yeah. I mean, since I was a boy,Uhm, my uncle kind of teach me my job."

"So, your uncle trained you to negotiate. So you must be good, so can you tell us one of your work?" Asked Elsa, first time since she has been silent since they left the castle.

"Uhh, an example is... Ah. How about this one. Do you know the misunderstanding of Corona and The Southern Isles that almost went to a bloody war?" He asked to the two royals but was facing at Elsa, which quickly replied-

"Yeah, they say that there was a young man paid to negotiate their mis-"  
Then it hit her, "You were the young man who negotiate, right?" she asked with an excited tone which surprised our protagonist.

"Yeah well, it was nothing.

"What do you mean, 'it was nothing'! you just prevent a bloody war, you saved thousands or even millions of innocent civilians." said Anna with a mix of happy and angry tone. Zack only laughed at the young princess while staring at the sky, rubbing his chin. While he was at it, he bumped into something hard. He bumped into a tall blonde man who eventually faced him, he can feel his hands tightening his sword. When the large man faced him he-  
"Oh did I block your way? I'm so sorry about that." 'what the-'. Our protagonist can't believe it, its been long since someone who he bumped said sorry to him. "uhm, it's ok, I was the one who was not looking where I was going." the blonde guy the glance to princess Anna which yelled- "Kristoff!" the blonde guy replied, "Hey there, frisky pants." 'so this is Kristoff. The famous ice harvester.' Zack thought for himself while offering his aid to unload the sleigh of ice.  
After the last ice was unload, Kristoff thank him. "You are mostly welcome." He replied with a smile.  
After some chats, they part ways. Elsa has some work to do while the two couples were heading to the harbor to buy some fish. Which leaves our protagonist alone in the streets. When he was walking along the market, he saw an apple stand, he then heard his stomach rumble. "How much for this apple?"  
"One silver coin, for a handsome boy." the young woman who is the storekeeper. He then smiled and handed a silver coin to the young woman who gave him his apple.

He then came across a Tavern, 'Ill take a drink here while I think' he thought while entering. He then bump to man, he look like a pirate, but somehow he can recognize he's wearing, it's was a uniform used by his old enemies, the Mercenaries. He then realized his money was all gone, he looked back and saw the man who bumped him holding a pouch. "Hey!"  
The man quickly ran to the crowd, "Oh Crap!" the young man cursed his luck while running in pursuit of the thief.  
He realized that the thief is running to the harbor, a busy one, which made Zack difficult to stay on him, but he manage to see him in the quite thick crowd, or thats because that the thief is the only one running in the harbor.

The thief then got into a ship docked into the harbor, it is a bad idea to go to a ship which you don't know but it was worth a shot to our protagonist.  
He quickly followed the thief in the ship, a number of sailors grab the thief- "OK, now give me my pouch and I'll consider not to turn you over to the guards."  
Immediately, the thief throws him the pouch, "That wasn't to hard, right. And nobody got hur-" His sentence were cut of when 3 more mercenaries are blocking his way out of the ship. "Or they'll be." while smiling ironically and cursing his luck, again.

"Now lets renegotiate negotiator, give me the amulet and we let you live." said the mercenary while crossing his finger behind his back.  
"So a whole battalion of mercenaries against one young man with a sore stomach, Hmmmmm, seems fair enough." Said Zack while getting his sword.

"If you want to see yourself again, likewise give us the amulet."

"Uhm, lets say, on my bloody cold body." the young man said while cutting the rope which is connected to a barrel which is directly above one lane of his attackers.

He then shift attention to the other lane, which one is swinging his spear towards him. He quickly dodge it and gave a stoke of his sword which made a cut on the mercenaries' leg. The mercenary was in agony, the other mercenaries charged towards the young man. The premier of them was using a long sword which nearly punched a hole in Zack's chest, but Zack has another plan, he quickly dodge it and uses his legs to knee-cap his attacker and then kicking him out of the ship.  
The one who has a cut in his leg manage to stand up and swing his spear which is block by our protagonist then kicking his injured leg which was very painful for the mercenary and was kicked out of the ship due to a beautiful round-house kick from our victorious protagonist.

"That's taken of now the other one." he then turned just to see his attacker is carrying a musket, a long one. He only smiles at his enemy, no one would be stupid enough to fire a loud weapon in a middle of a busy port. But his smile was taken away when smoke came out of the musket, a sign that it has been fired. He quickly grabbed a shield which was laying on the floor. He uses the shield to shield himself from the bullet.

'It can't be, it did't even make a sound.' he thought. The mercenary has no more idea but to jump to the harbor and run for it, Zack was going to get him but-

"This is the guards, come out of the ship." a city guard shouted with about 5 more guards. The mercenaries quickly engaged at the guards, while one guard shift attention to him. "Now, lay down the sword and come with us." the guard said in a calm voice. But our protagonist has another idea, he jumped to the harbor. In pursue of his own enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the harbor-

"That would be forty sir." said a vendor

"What? Forty? No ten." said a rather angry Kristoff

"Sir we have a supply and demand problem. I you would please consider-"

"You want to talk about supply and demand problem?! I sell-"

"Forty is fine, hehe" Said Anna while blushing.

The vendor handed over the fish and took the forty coins.

"Why are you like that? That is not a behavior of a boyfriend and future prince." she said

"Yeah but.. ugh. Your right."said Kristoff with a sorry voice. He knows that Anna loves to be right.

They were leaving the harbor when- BUKK

A man grab Anna by her neck. "Anna!-Ahh" Kristoff tried to protect Anna but was headbutted and almost knocked out cold.

The man was the mercenary from earlier, the one who has the musket.

* * *

Meanwhile, before jumping out of the ship, Zack pick up the musket and reloaded it before jumping.

He eventually caught up with the mercenary but in his surprise, he has a hostage and for all the people in the harbor. It has to be-

"Princess Anna?" Yes, he is cursing his luck yet again.

"Drop the musket or this woman will be damned." said the mercenary while pointing a dagger on Anna's neck. "Are you ready to be the reason of the death of this woman?"

"Do you know that your hostage is the second most powerful woman in this kingdom?" the young man asked

"Really? I mean, yes! DROP THE GUN NOW."

With that the young man dropped the gun.

"Good, now. Give the amulet." the mercenary said.

"Now your just pushing your luck buddy." said our protagonist while taking one step.

"One more step and I'll split her throat." the mercenary said

"You are the only one being damned after this." Zack said while taking of his amulet.

"Throw it to the air. Yeah that's right."

In a second, the amulet is right in the air. The mercenary concentrates to catch the amulet, Anna bit his arms and escapes from the mercenary.  
Which is still busy catching the amulet.  
Right before he can catch it, Zack on the other hand, pick up the musket and shot the mercenary at the leg.  
The mercenary is now in agony, Zack pick up the amulet and secured it and the ran to the mercenary to secure him.  
When he was about to secure the mercenary-

WHOOSSSHH-

In a slash of a sword, the mercenary planted a deep cut on our protagonist's arm. He yelled due to the pain but manages to stand and kick his enemy right to the stomach. But the mercenary landed a punch to his stomach which was very painful due to his sore stomach.

The mercenary tried to escape but with another round-house kick from the young man, he is knock out cold.

Zack quickly ran to Anna and Kristoff.

"You two OK?" he asked

"Yeah, we're fine." answered Anna with a smile.

"Kristoff, how's your head?" he asked

"Oh, it's OK. I have a fixed skull." Kristoff said with a wide grin but he quickly notice the deep cut on Zack's arm. "Worry about your arm, it's bleeding."

"Oh this. Yeah, it hurts. A lot." he said while laughing. "But it will heal eventually."

And then-

"Hey you!." The guards from earlier. "I got you now you prick."

"That is not the proper treatment for a hero." Anna cut in.

"But your majesty, this crook is guilty for stealing. Wait what? Hero?" The guard said with a confused face.

"Yes, Hero. He just save my life. That man is the one who you should arrest."

"But, but-"

"No buts. Now get going." Anna said

"Yes your majesty. Your one lucky bastard." The guard said while giving Zack a stern glare.

* * *

"So thanks for you know saving my life." Anna said while giving Zack a thank you hug.

"Well, it's my pleasure." he said while bandaging his cut.

"Hey. How about me? I tried to save you." Kristoff said

"Well, OK." Anna said while hugging Kristoff.

"So, where are you going to stay?" Anna asked

"Well there's the stables or I'll just stay in an Inn."

"Well, you can stay at the castle if you like." Anna said but she change her mood. "I mean, you will stay in the castle. You cant resist 'coz that's an order."

"Anna, I am not sure that I can ask more from your sister."

"No, I'll just explain her what happened earlier." Anna said confidently.

Zack thought for a second, 'This is great, I mean this is a good idea. No one would get to me there. Who would be stupid enough to barge in a castle where a Queen with icy powers lives in?'

After one minute, he made his decision-

"That would be an honor Anna, Thank you." He said

* * *

The three then happily crossed the bridge and entered the castle. Impressively, Anna still is in a cool mood. Zack on the other hand is in alert mode. He almost lost the amulet which kings would die to have. He still have his doubts, bringing this would be a danger to the kingdom and to Queen Elsa herself

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated this one. I hope you like it.**

**For those who loved this, thank you. For those who don't, review it for my mistakes and I hope you like it next time. Some ideas are not mine, some of them are from Legion. Thanks buddy.**

**So I hope to see you guys soon. **

**SUMMER IS HERE**


	5. Chapter 4: Acquaintances

**Hi guys, It's been a while and sorry for the very late upload, I am very busy lately but I'll make it up to you guys. So this story is not really my originality, if you want to see where I got this idea, you should go to Legions story "Drifted".**

**I was planning after chapter 5, I will be doing it my way so Chapter 6 and so on will be mine. And..uhmm... So this is Chapter 4. I hope you like it.**

* * *

After the incident at the Harbor, our young protagonist is rather a bit calm in his room in the castle. He is writing a letter-

_Dear Flynn or Eugene,_

_I am now stuck in Arendelle, if you know where Chambers is. Please tell him that I'm here and bring some support 'coz we're going to need them._

_And yes, I've met the Queen and yes she's beautiful and a bit scary._

_I will see if I can come and visit Corona and attend your wedding._

_Your old friend,_

_Zack_

_Ps. I really need support, so please don't forget._

* * *

He then attach the parchment to an Owl, which quickly exits his room. Then there was knocks on the door-

TOK-TOK-TOK

"Wait for a minute." he said while concealing his ink bottle and quill to his satchel "Alright, come in."

Immediately a white blonde woman appeared which is clearly Queen Elsa.

"Oh, Uhm, your highness." he said while taking a bow even though he really doesnt know how to properly do it.

"Oh, dont. Like I said, call me Elsa. I dont like to be called highness or any of that."

"Wow, you are one of a kind." he said while giving her a wide grin which made our queen blush. She then look away. "Uhm, do you need something Elsa?"

Elsa then look at him and said-

"Oh, yes. Thank you for saving my baby sister. And I would like to invite you personally for dinner and-" She quickly notice Zack's wound.

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

"Oh, this." He presented his arm. "This is just a scratch. No worries, it will heal eventually."

Elsa only nodded, accepting his alibi. "So, what's your plan?"

"My plan? Well I need a new ship so I can sail to Corona."

"What are you going to do in Corona?" Elsa asked

"Uhm-" he then gave a sniff on his clothes."Say, I smell like an orc. Can you, uhm- you see I will take a bath so.."

"Oh, alright. I wait for you outside." She said while leaving the room. Which left our protagonist in his room.

'Alright Zack, what now?' he thought while rubbing his chin, which has a light stubble which he never knew he had. 'I'll take a bath and shave.'

* * *

After 15 minutes, he was fresh from bath and was freshly shaved. He really looked different without his stubble.

He combed his hair and worn his clothes. He left his satchel in his room but, as always, we still wore his amulet round on his neck. He is the last person to left his precious after the incident at the harbor.

"Alright, showtime." he left his room and made his way to the dining room. Which he was sure of it because Kai was waiting for him outside.

"Good evening sir, Your late." Kai said with a stern voice.

"Hey, you don't expect me to be on time due to my injured arm. And I am always late, its kind of my way." Zack said

"Well then, they are waiting for you. And I understand that you're a negotiator."

"Uhm, yes I am. Why?" Zack asked

"Oh, nothing." Kai said while opening the large, majestic door which led to the dining room.

The dinning room was so large which has a large long table which has many seats but only four were occupied: The queen, the princess and her lover and Olaf the snowman.

While still mesmerize, Zack quickly realise why Kai asked if he was a negotiator.

"Your Majesties, May I present Sir Zackeus the Negotiator." Kai said out loud. The two royals acknowledge the announcement by nodding.

Zack was embarrassed as hell, his olive skin face quickly turned pinkish-red. He then whispered to Kai-

"Damn it Kai, you embarrassed the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, is there a problem Sir Zackeus the Negotiator." Kai said with a loud voice, teasing our protagonist.

"You can seat here Zackeus the Negotiator" Queen Elsa joked, teasing again our protagonist. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf laughed. Which made Zack annoyed but still manages to smile politely.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa the Ice Queen." Zack said, giving Elsa her own medicine. He then sat beside the queen on her right side.

"Hello again, what happened to your arm?" Olaf asked with widen eyes which is pretty off logic, since his eyes was, you know. Well this is a Fairy tale so. *sign* Back to the bloody story.

Zack said nothing since he can sense that Olaf has a brain of a child and he won't understand but since Olaf insisted he told him what happened.

Olaf just listened, when Zack finished the story, he simply said-

"Did they captured you? Did they killed you?"

Zack was so surprise on the snowman's question and the amount of stupidity in it just make everyone in the room to laugh, even Kai which was attentively listening outside the room, laugh a bit.

"Nope, good thing Princess Anna called a couple of guards that tried to arrest me."

Hearing this, Elsa's eyes widen and dying to know why the mercenaries tried to kill or capture Zack in the first place.

While our protagonist was enjoying a cup of wine, our queen decided to get a few answers from our protagonist.

"Uhm, Zack, just asking. Why did the mercenaries we're after you?" she asked with her eyes looking at his.

Zack gulped his wine due to her question. He pause for a minute, when he was about to speak-

"Dinner is served." Kai entered the room with a 5 maids and 3 cooks carrying their dinner.

Zack can't believe his luck, 'Pwew, that was close.'

"I'll for the answer, perhaps after dinner." Elsa, on the other hand was rather, annoyed.

The first course, the appetizer, was Scallop soup. Next was the main course, which was Baby Back ribs and Fried fish with mash potato.

Our protagonist never had been so stuffed like this since his mission in Japan where he served the Emperor.

And last but not the least, dessert came in. The dessert was Chocolate coated Apples, which favored by our protagonist.

* * *

After all of them are finished, Elsa resumes her question to Zack. But Anna has a better idea-

"How about we play truth or dare?" all of them agreed except Zack, he has a bad feeling about her idea.

"Majority wins. Alright, I'll go first. Zack!" as he expected "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, Hmmm" she pause for a moment "I dare you to tell the truth about you. You know, your life."

Zack only signed and thought for a moment. "I think that's against the rules and my privacy. But since you have been so nice, I will give you a few details."

"Some say that I was born in a cave, well I think you know that that's not true. Others say including my Uncle that I was born in Aragon." he continued

Everyone in the room we're shocked, and for the readers of this chapter, Aragon is a Kingdom or City-State in Greece that was once a very powerful and happy place, and once ruled by a Great King that fought evil with a small organization, The Order of the Valkerie. But was defeated and captured by the Dark Queen and her Phantom Army. The kingdom suffered under the rule of the queen and not a single soul who tried to fight died, including the order.

Well back to the story, everyone was still silent until-

"So, you survive the dark queen's wrath?" asked Elsa which broke the silent.

"Actually, I'm not sure how I escape. I know that I was only 1 year old when it all happen. As I know, Uncle Jack was the former Admiral of the Aragonian Navy."

Elsa nodded, but her mind is dying of curiosity. But since it is Zack's turn, she has to wait.

"Alright, my turn. Kristoff, Truth or Dare." he caught Kristoff unprepared and just said "Truth."

"Alright, uhmm, is it true that you are raised by trolls?"

"Yes. Since I was a little kid." Kristoff answered with confidence.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Zack asked

"Nope, nothing more. What you'd expect? Secrets?"

"No. Okay, your turn." Zack said, disappointed

"Alright then, Zack. Truth or Dare." Kristoff said

"Hey! This is not fair. Why always me?"

"Because I've lived with these people here except you, so I we want to know you better. Don't worry, after this it is your turn and try to think of a more, complex question."

Zack signed and finally nodded and said, "Alright, Truth."

"Alright then. Where did you learn that?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, that karate like this and this and-." Kristoff began throwing some punches and kicks and after a while, he accidentally landed a punch trough our protagonist's face which well hurt like hell. His nose was bleeding.

Elsa felt bad for the injured face of our protagonist, which recently shaved reviling his young, clean and handsome face is now crawling with blood. So she got her handkerchief and using her ice powers, she made the handkerchief cold so she can treat Zack's injury. Anna scolded her lover for what he did, Elsa on the other hand is still treating the young man's injured nose and face.

"I'm sorry mate, I did't mean it." Kristoff said

"No, it's alright." said the young man still trying to hold the pain. "And for your question, since my work is so complicated and sometimes I need to fight so my uncle sent me to Sparta to train. And after that, he also sent me to Athens. Like he always say, 'A fighter knows how to fight but a warrior knows how to use his brain to fight'."

"So you were trained by the most brutal men in the world? And your mind was enhanced by the great philosophers of Athens?" Anna asked

"Yes, the Spartans, unlike many people think, are very kind and generous people but if you meet in battle, it's a different story." said our protagonist, smirking.

* * *

After a couple more of small talks, it is time to retire to their rooms. Anna and Kristoff left first including Olaf which makes our protagonist and Elsa to go back to their chambers.

Elsa and Zack's rooms are on the same hallway so the queen accompanied her guest to his room.

"Huh, you seem comfortable being here. It seems that you experience royalty before?"

"In the contrary your majesty, yes I have." Zack said

"It's so? And please do call me Elsa." the young queen said with a small smirk on her face

"Oh sorry, I forgot Elsa."

"So uhm, just out of curiosity, why did those men came after you.?" Elsa asked, pushing her luck even farther

Zack did not reply for a moment, he was choosing his words carefully.

"Oh, those were just common thieves. Why did you asked?" Zack shoots...

"Oh, just want to you know, develop a hypothesis on why did those men tried to cut you in half." and he missed and now Elsa got the ball

"So, their not angry to you, you know due to your complicated job.?" Elsa for three

"Oh, uhm." Hesitates to block "Oh, here's my room. Well thank you for your hospitality Elsa, I really appreciate it." and he had taken a timeout

"It's my pleasure." Elsa said disappointed, Zack noticed it due to his ability to sense Peoples emotions and read faces

"Hey, it is better that you know me less. It's better sure than sorry." His words went directly to Elsa's mind, doubling her curiosity to the young man.

Then he entered his room, relived. He signed due to his exhaustion. But before he could get some rest, the whole palace was shook by a large explosion at the harbor.

"Oh crap. You won't even give a break, could you?" he said to himself. While watching 3 ship firing cannon balls towards the kingdom. "Not this time."

* * *

Meanwhile, for our young queen. What was that sound? Where did it come from? and most creepiest, Are the incidents on that day are only plain coincidents or are they linked up to one man, a certain young man which name starts with Z?

Well whatever it is, it is pushing her, her kingdom, and the people around her to the edge of Darkness.

What will happen next? Find out! Stay tuned to TLAA or True Love Above All!

* * *

**And that's it. Finally. Sorry for the late updates, I've been very busy in the pass days.**

**As always, sorry for typos, wrong grammar and wrong spelling and poor choosing of words.**

**Reviews are always welcome. If you like it, well what are you waiting for, push the fav and follow buttons. **

**See you next time.**

**PS: I hired a new narrator and he is sort of a basketball fanatic.**

**Oh before I forgot, the book cover is not mine, I just edited it.**

**heres the link to him, he has a great talent.**

** art/The-PIRATE-swordsman-208362300**


End file.
